


A Dance For Two

by alisha_mendelsohn



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/pseuds/alisha_mendelsohn
Summary: my first fic in over a year! *gasp* first time writing for these two, I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	A Dance For Two

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in over a year! *gasp* first time writing for these two, I hope you guys like it!

Night had fallen, the skies were a swath of inky black, with bright stars glistening in the light of a full moon; it felt as magical as it looked, like something out of a painting… on the corner of the street where the newly moved couple had finally settled in to their new house, the lights in the study were still lit. Dinner had been a pleasant affair, just the two of them enjoying a home cooked meal at last now that everything was sorted out into their rightful places, even with a tiny mishap or two, it was… perfect. There was only one thing left to do, in order to christen a house into a home. Watching his wife from the fireplace where he stood, the now retired Detective Benoit Blanc smiled at the sight of seeing her seated on the armchair, legs tucked under her as she read one of her romance novels that she so enjoyed. He knew that she wouldn’t notice him getting up to walk over to the other side of the room where he had set up an old fashioned, but still in pristine condition, gramophone; and from his collection of vinyl records, Benoit selected a favorite of his, placed it on the turntable and picking up the needle, set it down to play.

Immediately, the sound of an instrumental song rang out across the study, alerting his wife at last that something was happening.

“Benny? Isn’t this?” She started to say, recognizing the familiar tune of the music, her book all but fallen to the side.

“Mrs. Blanc,” Benoit grinned as he moved from the record player to where his wife sat, looking at him with a surprised expression, “Would you care to do me the honor of this dance?” He asked her, holding out a hand.

“Why yes, Mr. Blanc, I would be honored.” Smiling at her husband, Marta took his offered hand and stood up, both of them walking to the center of the room.

Standing face to face with each other, Benoit took one of his hands in hers, the other sliding to her waist, and with the ease of a man who had done this countless times, he gently lifted her up, so that she stood on his feet; it never ceased to make her giggle, but after the first time - their first dance together, in the rain no less, which made it an impressive feat - Benoit made it a habit that they would always dance the same way.

“How on Earth did you even manage to find the records in all the mess of things we left in the attic for another day?” Marta glanced up at Benoit, wondering how he had managed to surprise her.

“I didn’t, not really.” He admitted with a chuckle, “I’d simply kept this one aside when we were movin’ because I knew that we’d find a use for it sooner rather than later.”

“It’s perfect.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her head against his chest, letting him take the lead.

The song that Benoit had chosen was the same one which Marta, on his insistence, had selected to be that which they would dance to during their wedding reception - the first dance as husband and wife - because just like him, she too was fond of music and if Benoit was being honest, she had a much better ear for classical music than even he did; it was something he discovered over the first few weeks of them dating, and so, Frederic Chopin’s ‘Nocturne No. 2 in E-Flat Major, Op. 9’ was their song.

“Penny for your thoughts darlin’?” Benoit whispered softly.

“I was just thinking… about how nice it would be, if we could maybe, one day… make our family of two into three.” Marta replied, knowing that they had talked about having children, in some form or the other… she didn’t mind anything, as long as she knew they would do it together.

“I think I like the sound of that my dear. It would make this truly a home then.” He kissed the top of her forehead, closing his eyes and hummed softly.

With both hands around her waist, Benoit simply swayed to the music, letting the two of them just… be in the moment. This was the life that he had always imagined of, but never quite expected it to become a reality… all of that changed when he met the woman of his dreams; and now here they were. Benoit had officially retired from his job as a detective, though he still occasionally worked with the police as a consultant, and after all the years he had spent chasing one mystery after another, he had found that the best mystery he solved was finding his love and holding on, with no intention of letting go.


End file.
